


Yours

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in which Phil is a gross-in-love cuddle monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> When I sneeze, disgustingly cute drabbles come out. Partially inspired by a conversation with hearteyeshowell in which we contemplated this exact concept.

Dan and Phil weren’t ones for pet names.

Not only were the nicknames a bit too cutesy for their taste, but the chances that one of them might use one in public were too high. They preferred to let those things go unsaid until they were in the privacy of their own home, curled up together with cameras off.

 

The worst thing Dan had ever called Phil was ‘a monster’, and that was only because Phil had woken him up early one morning by snuggling him too hard.

“You are a monster disguised by cuteness -  leave me  _alone_  - I want to  _sleep_ ,” Dan had grumbled in protest as Phil shifted around so he could pull Dan into his chest.

“The only monster I am is a cuddle monster,” Phil had replied. “Sorry to wake you.”

“You’re not,” Dan had mumbled, but he was already mostly asleep again.

The nicest thing Dan could call him, Phil thought, was his own name. It sounded so much better when Dan said it, and he never thought hearing someone call it out in utter frustration would make him smile so much. But it did.

Sometimes Dan murmured in his sleep: mostly incoherent noises and nonsensical phrases. But, on occasion, Phil swore that he could hear his own name on Dan’s lips when Dan nodded off while they watched a film. Tonight was no exception.

They hadn’t made it through twenty minutes of Kill Bill before Dan’s arm, which was slung over Phil’s waist, went slack. A few minutes later, Phil heard Dan mumble something that sounded suspiciously like his name, and Phil knew that Dan was asleep. He sighed, reaching for the remote and switching off the TV. He hadn’t been paying much attention anyway. 

He turned around, trying not to displace the sofa cushions too much, and faced Dan. Dan didn’t react at all as Phil repositioned himself from being the little spoon to cozying up to Dan’s chest.

Phil was a cuddle monster indeed, because, in most ways, he felt like cuddling was more intimate than sex. Being so physically close to Dan, so completely wrapped up in him, was more vulnerable than being naked. Hearing his heart beat and his slow, even breaths was more rewarding than hearing his moans. Well, sometimes, anyway.

Phil had to concede that the physical pleasure of sex could not stand against that of cuddling, but there was more to it than that. He found it so fascinating that just by touching Dan, being still in complete silence, he could connect with him emotionally. His feelings for Dan were never stronger than when they were curled up together into one being, just breathing each other in and not feeling obligated to do anything else.

Except, of course, to wake Dan up so that he could feel it too.

“Daaaan,” Phil whispered, giving Dan a little shake. Dan’s eyes squeezed shut a bit tighter, and he moved around a bit before opening them.

“What-is-it-love?” Dan said, the words mashing together.

Phil would not be proud to admit that that made him blush.

“I was having a moment and you missed it because you were asleep.”

“Can’t imagine why I’d want to be asleep,” Dan said with a yawn, but he was smiling. “What’re you looking at?”

“You. You just called me ‘love’,” Phil said distractedly.

“Sounds better in your accent,  _luv_.”

“Shut up.”

“You woke me up to talk. Let’s talk,” Dan said, smirking.

“I dunno, I guess I just really like cuddling with you.”

“That’s apparent,” Dan said, slinging his arm over the side of the sofa and leaning his head against it. Phil smiled.

“Yeah. I guess I was just thinking about how much I love you and I figured you should know.”

“That’s really gross, Phil,” Dan said, but he was smiling, crinkles forming at the edges of his eyes.

“I know. Almost as disgusting as you saying my name in your sleep.”

“Did I do that again?”

“Yup.”

“Makes sense, cos I was dreaming about you.”

“What were you dreaming about me?”

“Can I show you?” Dan asked softly, his fingers tracing Phil’s jaw. Phil nodded, and Dan shifted so that his legs were nestled between Phil’s. Their mouths connected, slowly and lazily, like they had all the time in the world. Neither seemed to care that their lips were a bit dry and clung to each other and made a weird sound upon separation - they just carried on, drinking each other in until they were damn near out of air.

Dan propped himself up on his hands, pulling back just enough for them to catch their breath, their foreheads leaning against each other.

“Nice dream,” Phil said, and Dan grinned, sitting up a little more so they could make proper eye contact.

Satisfaction ballooned in Phil’s chest as he took Dan in - sleepy and dimply and oh so beautiful. He hoped that he would never get tired of the way Dan’s smile warmed him from the inside out, the twinkle in Dan’s eyes as they had entire conversations in silence, the feeling of being grossly, obviously, and completely in love.

“What?” Dan whispered, when Phil had been pensively staring too long.

“Love you, Bear,” Phil said, and Dan smiled, pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead.

“Love you, too, Phil.”

The corners of Phil’s mouth quirked up a bit.

“I kind of like that you rarely call me anything but ‘Phil’.”

“Yeah?” Dan said, brushing Phil’s fringe from his face and contemplating that for a moment. “You know what my favourite thing that you get to call me is?”

“What?”

“Yours.”


End file.
